homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
Lorrea Fenrix
- Normal = - Talksprite= }} - Outfits ▾= - Cape= - Sailor= }} - Not Lorrea ▾= - Aevund= - Aevund again= - Nyarla= }} }} |aliases = "DAZZLING HEROINE", "CHRONIC LIAR", "STORYTELLER", "CAVALIER", "LEADER OF THE PLAYERS" |guardian = Mother Grub |relatives = The Cavalier (Bullshit?) |moon = Prospit |affiliation = |sprite = ArmoredMotherGrubSprite |species = Troll |gender = Female |age = 7.5 Sweeps (At Entry) |height = 5' |weight = A LITTLE BIT HEAVYSET FOR SOMEONE SO SHORT |blood = Jade |screenname = allodicTemperament |strifekind = bladekind |classpect = Thief of Life |planet = Land of Nursery and Nacre Untouched |fetch modus = Switch }} ---- AT: I was going to be happy forr you but then you said something stupid AT: Not having the patience forrr being wrrong? How do you llive with yourrsellf? ---- Your name is LORREA FENRIX. You have been gifted with JADE GREEN BLOOD, and with a VIRGIN MOTHER GRUB to watch over you. Of course, despite its protection, you are ABSOLUTELY CERTAIN that you are the real one helping the relationship along, and make sure that EVERYONE is aware that you are guarding one of the few Mother Grubs to leave the BROODING CAVERNS. To this end, you have RELENTLESSLY PRACTICED with the only weapon fitting someone of such an IMPORTANT DUTY- the SABER. You refuse to consider that you use a saber for the sole reason of it being what you happened to find. That sort of thinking is ABSOLUTELY PREPOSTEROUS, and anyone who suggests as much will get the FLAT OF THE BLADE. Everyone knows that ANCIENT BLADES found in RUINS OF PROBABLY A SIMILAR AGE are always somehow FATED TO BE IMPORTANT. You are a NOBLE HERO, braving the VICIOUS ALTERNIAN SUN, where so many others fear to tread, from the RELATIVE SAFETY of your TOWER OF A HIVE. You have BRAVELY ADVENTURED outside of the hive, but the ROAMING UNDEAD AND FERAL FAUNA, as well as the urging of your MOTHER GRUB, have dissuaded you from QUESTING AS FAR AS YOU MAY LIKE. You tell yourself that this is to spare the INNOCENT and INCREDIBLY DANGEROUS beasts. You aren't sure if you agree with yourself on that one. You are JUST AS PROFICIENT with the BLADE as you are with PENMANSHIP, though NO ONE MUST EVER KNOW. You absolutely do not write about the SUNLIGHT, FLORA, and the strife that you see amongst the local VICIOUS FAUNA, and your EPIC STRUGGLES for ensuring that their evildoers are dealt with. You've ABSOLUTELY NEVER written what you quietly refer to as epics, with you of course standing forwards as the DAZZLING HEROINE, who NEVER MAKES A MISTAKE, and ALWAYS KNOWS WHAT TO DO. You have given her the title of THE CAVALIER, after the carvings where you found your SABER. But that's enough about what you DON'T WRITE, EVER. Obviously. You haven't really dealt with other trolls all that much, and for some reason they all seem VERY ODD to you. You still enjoy CONVERSING with them, and sharing EPIC TALES of both your QUESTS, and those of the CAVALIER, which you are SOMEWHAT GUILTY OF EMBELLISHING. Some of them DON'T BELIEVE YOU, but as the sweeps have passed, you've gotten better at COVERING YOUR TRACKS. You still don't really understand the concept of the HEMOSPECTRUM, and some of the fanaticism regarding it seems VERY OUTLANDISH. Your blood is IMPORTANT TO YOU, and so is that of OTHERS, but you don't think it's something that should get people CULLED. As a result, you occasionally come across as either RUDE, or as some sort of EXTREMIST. Suitably, your trolltag is allodicTemperament and you generrally tend to drraw out the llength of yourr worrds. Character Sheet Alchemy Sheet Appearance Lorrea is short. She'll never say it outright, and if it comes down to it will instead insist that anyone else is just tall. Her sense of fashion is nigh nonexistant, beyond a simple jade sash that she keeps on one of her legs, and a dramatic crimson cape that she wears when she feels the need to be SUITABLY DRAMATIC. After entry, her wardrobe has gotten a bit more INTERESTING, ranging from her old FLARP OUTFIT, full of VIBRANT AND BRIGHT COLOURS, to a MONOCHROMATIC IMPERIAL UNIFORM, and even a few DRESSES, though she's HARDLY ANXIOUS to wear those all that much. She rarely wears anything without BRIGHT COLOURS, because they strike her as BORING. Her hair has become MARGINALLY MORE TAME, thanks to the work of the EMPRESS, though it still refuses to remain flat or braided for long at all. . Life before SGrub Lorrea lives on the verge of a large Alternian forest, overlooking a large expanse of mostly empty grassland from her tower of a Hive. The grassland was the haunt of a large variety of Alternian megafauna, which Lorrea wanted nothing to do with. Her hive reflects this- besides a fairly small entryway, most of the hive proper is elevated above the ground, out of reach of the wandering undead and megafauna. She spends a good deal of time watching the area around her hive from the roof, or from one of the balconies that allow her to move around outside of the hive itself. Her hive was relatively isolated from other trolls, due to this somewhat inconvenient location; which was all the better for her, given her rather unique lusus: due to her uncommon stature as a jadeblood, Lorrea was taken in by a virgin mother grub. The relationship between the troll and her lusus developed quickly into one of mutual protection; mother grubs are not harmless, but neither was the young jadeblood, with her saber- especially to hear her tell the tale. At a fairly early stage in her life, she stumbled into the possession of what she claims is the saber of a Cavalreaper of a long-past era. Her stories of how she found it vary greatly- sometimes she stole it from an undead emperor, sitting upon his throne of bone, deep within a catacombs, and yet other times she had to duel the ghost of its original possessor to earn the right to wield it. Still other times, she claims to have drawn it from a stone, where it had obviously been lodged in some grand battle. At this point, it's not clear if even she remembers what was quite true. Her isolation from other trolls has led to her never fully understanding the hemospectrum, nor the effects that it has. In her dealings with other trolls, she does her best to feign absolute understanding- this leads to her frequently making sweeping generalizations that are ridiculous at best, and downright infuriating at worst. Most of her experience with other trolls took place in the form of her sporadic FLARPing, which she was rather good at, even if it bothered her on some level; her vocalization of this problem would take the claim that she was loathe to go against those of lesser ability, though this, like many of her claims, could easily be drawn into question. Whether this is true or not, she avoids fatal bloodshed when possible. This especially benefits a number of her friends, who she's been involved with on occasion; frequently posing opposition. During these instances, she refers to herself (frequently in third person, and with altogether too much exposition) as The Cavalier, after the inscription roughly carved into the blade of her saber. Some time after her first actual forays into combat, she became more comfortable roaming the area around her hive- though, of course, it demanded that she remain alert and cautious to the things around her. She hardly tested it, but she was always reasonably certain that if it came down to it, her saber would measure up poorly against the daywalking undead. There was one story that she didn't quite entirely fabricate- there are some scattered ruins, some obviously decaying hives from sweeps ago, but some others seem less so, at least to her. This has, of course, given her many ideas as to possible escapades; though they've remained as fantasies within her mind, having only gotten close enough to the openings in the ruins to peer at what they contain, before rushing back to her hive to record some new fantastical tale. One of the most fantastical of these tales is that of the Cavalier. From only a few scattered fragments, she began to weave a story of heroism, bravery, and nigh-impossible feats of skill and cunning. After sweeps of developments, it was fashioned into a proper narrative; with, of course, the Cavalier's unknown caste and symbol being replaced with Lorrea's own. After this was put together, Lorrea had a brilliant idea. Or, she thought it seemed brilliant. Surely her friends would want to hear about these amazing adventures, and what would be the harm in their seeming true, hmm? This has led to Lorrea becoming entrenched in an ever-expanding web of deceit, that she has no intention of taking apart. It's astonishing how believable it was, though Serios' involvement hardly served to debunk what was quickly becoming a known mythical story. Maybe, eventually, she'd be able to make it a bit more real. At least, she hoped. As the game became an event looming on the horizon, she came into contact with the Handmaidens of the Oracle, who issued a warning to her- this began a string of events that found Lorrea at the heart of the group of trolls trying to figure out what exactly was going on around them. In order to save the life of the heiress, and the world, Lorrea joined a handful of her allies in working to intercept a courier bearing a few disks that were vital to playing the game. After a severe misjudgement of her own ability and the ability of what they were up against, she was nearly killed, only being saved by the combined efforts of her moirail-at-the-time Nyarla, Carayx, and the Oracle. After her recovery and a falling-out with Nyarla, they engages the Engineer again. This time was much more successful, and she helped Carayx deliver the disks to Aaisha, before returning to her own hive, to await the end of the world. Entry With Ramira rather dubiously as her server player, and Serios as her client, she struggled to maintain order between the two while dealing with her own computer inability, powering through by SHEER DETERMINATION. When the time came to PROTOTYPE, she shoved in a HARMLESS DUMMY, and in her efforts to move the sprite OUT OF THE ROOM, her VIRGIN MOTHER GRUB collided with the DUMMYSPRITE, forming the ARMOUREDMOTHERGRUBSPRITE. Lorrea proceeded with the rest of the entry in a rather coldly efficient way, decapitating a small pearly statue of herself, before ENTERING THE MEDIUM. Land! The Land of Nursery and Nacre, a bright and pearlescent Land; it appeared rather pretty at first glance, but barren. Locations Hive Lorrea's hive consists of one primary tower, with a few rooms branching out from it further up, nestled in a large, white valley. It's build around a tree, that continues to live despite the lack of soil. Very little of the actual hive exists at ground level; it's hard to access without approaching across clear ground, due to its position- but it is also fairly visible due to this. Movement between the rooms disconnected from the main tower is accomplished through balconies and rope bridges. A babbling brook is audible throughout most of the hive, and the valley walls and floor mask rainbows under their pearlescent surface. Post Entry After entering the game, Lorrea spent a lot of time doing very little, outside of trying to keep the rest of the trolls in line; Nyarla and Aaisha's Derse adventures with Scarlet and Vigil, and Nyarla and Serios' deaths, along with Libby's near-death experience caused her a great deal of stress, early on. Stuck aside on her land, there was nothing that she could do to solve any of these problems, instead forced to watch as her friends continuously engaged on paths directly towards further self destruction. When Nyarla and Aaisha were brought to her planet, through some negotiating, she wanted to protect them from themselves; this is where her Moiraillegiance with Nyarla irrevocably broke apart, and she instead started developing one with Aaisha. Before they were both removed, she nearly faced off against Nyarla in what would have been a fight to the death because of his threat to the team and everyone as a whole. This stress became incredibly obvious shortly after being moved to deal with her own team; lashing out against Arty for his plotting to manipulate Jack; if Adam and Kyle hadn't interfered, he would have been dead. Better him than all of them, when he could have drawn Jack onto them even earlier than had been planned for- and Lorrea was reasonably certain that if any of them were to die because of that, it would be her. Some time later, after her team had ventured out, to experience the local customs, she witnessed not only a heroic reception of her title of Cavalier, and the marriage of Arty, to a consort by name of Lilah. After Libby sent the corpse of the Seer of Time, Lila, to her, Lorrea granted Lilah Lila's Life, unwittingly drawing upon the Life of Carayx, her matesprit at the time, to do it. Shortly thereafter, the group was beset upon by a small troupe of imps, who took Arty's eye and wounded the others. Lila(h)'s rejoining the group on the tail end of the fight nearly caused things to re-escalate, as she placed the blame for Carayx's death onto Lorrea, who fled into the tunnels. While the rest of her team searched for her, she spent some time coming to terms with what had happened, and strengthening her resolve to keep them safe. After Arty found her, she helped tend to his wounds, though it wasn't long before his fatigue caught up to him and he tumbled headfirst into sleep- and that's when Lorrea was removed from the planet, and instead made her mark trying to help Aaisha and Nyarla negotiate the terms of their deals with the horrorterror Ariadne, who had kept her there for an even twenty four hours. During this time, she came to get a better understanding of her nature, as well as being remarkably confused by rather extreme romantic advances that were made by the terror, after they demanded a kiss in exchange for information. These advances, along with Lorrea's nature, have yielded a relationship of sorts- and while Lorrea is wary of Ari's intent, she can't deny that they haven't been entirely reasonable. During the Perigee's Eve Ball, Lorrea spent a fair amount of time with them, as well as with Aaisha, and as events became more heated, Lorrea became personally experienced with being knocked through elevated windows and catching bullets with her lungs, avoiding death only barely, though she demonstrated her hardiness by recovering rather quickly. After the events wound down, she joined a group of the other players who were to help Aaisha complete her Land's quest- but with that group including Nyarla, Lorrea was hardly confident in how well they'll be able to operate in the long term- and her doubts were well placed, even while the group proceeded steadily into the core of Aaisha's planet, to put a stop to the planet's demise. After a few issues in their descent, Lorrea has a few choice words with Aaisha's denizen- who she really doesn't like at all- before they moved on to confront the source of the planet's quakes. It was a Mother Grub, struggling to emerge from the planet itself. As the group took a bit of time to try and determine how they would solve this issue, more issues arose, when Lorrea made an effort to point out that Nyarla was being less than honest about some of his motives for seeking out a particularly dollish sort of artifact- and this issue only escalated, until, with Lorrea at the center of things, Nyarla drove his quadrants away, even with the death of the planet looming over all of their heads. Relationships! Nyarla Aesona () Between what is OBVIOUSLY BULLSHIT, and a LESS THAN HEROIC DEMEANOR, Nyarla left a lot to be asked for. DESPITE THIS, he seemed competent enough WITH WORDS, and hadn't done anything DASTARDLY ENOUGH to warrant RETRIBUTION. You wouldn't have called it a FRIENDSHIP, so much as an ALLIANCE. You have talents that he occasionally sought to benefit from, but the INVERSE was also true. You were somewhat WARY of him, but decided to REMAIN ON GOOD TERMS rather than FORCE A CONFRONTATION over some SUSPICION as to WHAT HIS MOTIVES REALLY WERE. Somehow, REGARDLESS OF YOUR INITIAL IMPRESSION, the LESS THAN TRANSPARENT cobalt blood had managed to convince you of his GOOD INTENTIONS. At the very least, he's COMPETENT WITH WORDS, enough so that you seem to have fallen into a MOIRAILLEGIANCE WITH HIM. And then out of it. And then back into it. It's complicated. You feel like he's trying to TAKE CHARGE OF THINGS, and frankly that doesn't REALLY BOTHER YOU THAT MUCH. Not that you intend to LISTEN TO HIM, or ANYONE, but you feel like if there's anyone to lead the team HE WOULD NOT BE YOUR FIRST CHOICE. He is prone to acting like VENGEANCE is somehow HEROIC, and as much as you can APPRECIATE THE GESTURE, you would rather not risk what little TEAM COHERENCY there may be. He hasn't learnt ANYTHING- he thinks that somehow YOUR CIRCUMSTANCES and HIS are even SLIGHTLY relatable, and he constantly acts as though his problems are superior to everyone else's, and that if anyone tries to talk about their feelings, that he should ignore what they've said, instead electing to RAMBLE about WHY HIS FEELINGS ARE MORE IMPORTANT. You are ALMOST ENTIRELY CERTAIN that if it came down to it, you could OUTFIGHT HIM with ONE HAND BETWEEN YOUR BACK, while BLINDFOLDED. Potentially with the room ALSO BEING ON FIRE. You aren't sure if his new MAGIC POWERS would give him an edge. Serios Calier What an ODD FISH. There is SOMETHING RESPECTABLE about his DEDICATION to what is obviously a VERY PREPOSTEROUS ACT, due to how difficult it must be to seem SO NAIVE. You try not to make it TOO OBVIOUS that you REALLY DOUBT HIS SINCERITY, and instead have decided to PLAY ALONG. He's one of the few who SEEMS TO BELIEVE the stories that you tell, and is actually RATHER INTERESTED in the things that you find. Because of this, he generally gets to know a few things CLOSER TO THE TRUTH, such as where you actually found YOUR SABER. His manner, though, is SOMEWHAT FRUSTRATING. The literary nuances of what you imply seem to FREQUENTLY GO RIGHT PAST HIM. It's hard to tell if he is INCOMPETENT, or VERY DEDICATED towards his CHARADES. You rarely express this irritation. You have it on GOOD CONFIDENCE that it isn't an ACT, though, and this seems both INCREDIBLY SAD and A BIT REMARKABLE. You intend to keep in touch with him. Maybe some good will come of it. As a whole, he is AGGRAVATING in his handling of even IMPLIED lack of forthrightness. You adopt and ENTIRELY DIFFERENT manner of expression when dealing with him, so as to MITIGATE THE PROBLEMS with this. You have a GREATER RESPECT of him, after his having SAVED HIMSELF from Scarlet, despite that being at your urging. He's proven himself well, and competent. After everything, he's kept his head better than MOST OF THE OTHER PLAYERS. You think he might be future LEADER MATERIAL, though you're wary of how NAIVE he is. He's demonstrated a willingness to HOLD HIS GROUND, even against you, which is REASSURING. If a conflict were to erupt, you are sure that you could win through VERBAL TRICKERY, if his ACT IS REAL. If it had to be a FAIR FIGHT, you're REASONABLY CERTAIN that you have a fair EDGE, but also that he is MUCH STRONGER than you, and can shrug off much GREATER HITS with ease. It wouldn't be easy. Aaisha Irquen (?) You talk with the HEIRESS on occasion, and it mostly takes the form of RELATING your somewhat similar POSITIONS of importance. You're not sure if being royalty makes her all that SPECIAL, but you never really did FULLY UNDERSTAND what the hemospectrum really COUNTS FOR. She seems like a DECENT ENOUGH PERSON, though. Her run in with BEING ROYALTY has left you SEETHING, and you REALLY HOPE that it doesn't start to define how she acts, or you probably won't be able to BRING YOURSELF TO TALK TO HER in anything like a CIVIL manner. She seems to have a POOR UNDERSTANDING as to what being the HIGHEST CASTE of ONLY TWELVE SURVIVORS means; and you hope that she'll understand that it means NOTHING. She's been a bit of an ISSUE, but she's your FRIEND, and you plan to HELP HER; as you've said, you don't need an EMPRESS, or a CORPSE; you need her to be HER. She's also making a run for TEAM LEADERSHIP, and frankly if it's to be anyone, she is probably the LEAST LIKELY to lead everyone to their DEATHS. Not that you'll listen to her, EITHER. You can't let her break, and she seems to want to HELP YOU, TOO. You're not sure HOW SHE CAN HELP, but you'll be damned if you won't LET HER TRY. If it means trying to help her be LESS INCOMPETENT, you feel like you are PROBABLY THE BEST SUITED FOR THE JOB. At the very least, she's CLEVER, and she's very much capable of HANDLING HERSELF. She's a GOOD SORT OF TROLL. The biggest problem is her choice of REDROM PARTNERS. And PITCH CRUSHES. Really, you're the best ROMANTIC CHOICE that she's even MADE. She's gotten better, and her CORONATION seems to have helped her gain some MUCH-NEEDED CONFIDENCE; enough to CALL IT QUITS with Nyarla. This is one of the ships that you're HAPPY to see sink, even if it HURTS THEM IN THE SHORT TERM. She doesn't seem STRONG, when it comes to combat. You're not ENTIRELY SURE if your judgement is right, but you feel like her abilities lie ELSEWHERE. Eribus Moirai A reasonable, if strange, sort. You exchange banter when it suits either of you, and occasionally both enjoy swapping HISTORIC TALES of VAGUE RELIABILITY. Despite his occasional request into the matter of your BONES, you continue to humor him and have considered going to actually FIND SOME from the caverns nearby. Maybe eventually. He seems to view you RATHER POSITIVELY, and you're not sure if there are ROMANTIC LEANINGS. You briefly consider it, before deciding that it is BETTER LEFT WHERE IT IS, for the time being. ACTUALLY, he seems to view EVERYONE rather positively. His reliability is called into question. He's tossed some DIAMONDS at you, recently, but you really don't think he's ready to see THAT SIDE OF YOU. He seems to have rather POOR JUDGEMENT when it comes to RELATIONSHIPS, thus far, as well as WHEN TO STOP BOTHERING SOMEONE. You AREN'T SURE how dangerous he is. He's apparently BURNT DOWN HIS HIVE, and that seems a bit THREATENING. If you have to fight him, you plan on doing it somewhere LESS THAN FLAMMABLE, hopefully with some kind of COVER. Like Nyarla. Tough luck, Aesona. Antera Atheni You don't know the rather BOOKISH HIGHBLOOD all that well, only having spoken very BRIEFLY, regarding the CAVALIER. You didn't explain that she NEVER ACTUALLY EXISTED, because that would be NO FUN, instead supplanting fact with VAGUE IMPLICATIONS, and a promise to delve back into the RUINS for more information. Who knows, you may ACTUALLY DO IT, this time. Regardless, she seems like a rather REASONABLE troll, if a bit UNSETTLINGLY CASUAL. You're not sure if that's NORMAL for trolls of her caste. She seems a bit prone to making ACCUSATIONS, and GENERAL RUDENESS, but it's NOT THAT BAD. She'd be dead, if LIBBY hadn't saved her from you. That's probably for the BEST, even if it PISSED OFF AAISHA. You're not ABSOLUTELY SURE how dangerous she is, but you feel like she isn't the COMBATIVE SORT. You hope that you AREN'T WRONG. Cara ( Carayx is a GOOD SORT OF TROLL, and you're glad to be in her good graces, even if that means that she feels comfortable REMINDING YOU OF YOUR STATURE. Cara is one of the most competent trolls left, even with her blood. Or maybe because of it. She's witty when the time calls for it, and when it doesn't she's got two hands ready to knock whatever problem exists onto its ass. Her sheepish responses to some things, and general defensiveness are ALSO SOMEWHAT ENDEARING. She's probably one of the BEST TROLLS for whenever anything actually needs to BE ACCOMPLISHED. Especially if it involves PUNCHING. You miss her. :( She has LITERALLY KNOCKED YOU ACROSS THE ROOM BEFORE. Of course you were BOTH UNARMED at the time, and you WEREN'T EXACTLY AT FULL CAPACITY, but REGARDLESS you know that she is VERY COMPETENT. Fighting her is NOT SOMETHING YOU WANT TO TRY AGAIN. Well, not SERIOUSLY. It went WELL ENOUGH LAST TIME. [[Ramira Deloom|Ramira Deloom ( Her. Not only a MENACE, but one that is at least COMPETENT. Back on Alternia, she and you fought on occasion, most often involving your VIRGIN MOTHER GRUB as some motivating factor. NEITHER OF YOU DIED, much to her consternation. She seemed to have calmed down. And then she fucked up. Oh well. Toodles. You've fought her. NEITHER OF YOU DIED. Both of you PREFERRED OTHERWISE. Shame. [[Liskar Keckar| Liskar Keckar ( HAH. She's cute. In a vaguely PATHETIC sort of way. You're aware of her vague black/red crush on Carayx, and it GREATLY AMUSES you that OF ALL PEOPLE, she decided to seek out her crush's MATESPRITE. She at least makes an effort to STICK TO THE PLANS. She may be useful. Where has she BEEN? She can't be THAT DANGEROUS, can she? [[Mike Simons Mike seems a REASONABLE SORT, for a human. You've instructed him to INFORM THE OTHERS as to the plan, but that has much fallen by the wayside. Apparently he's become RATHER PATHETIC, and he seems INCREDIBLY AWKWARD- like, INCREDIBLY so. He's PLANNING something, you're sure of it. No one is THAT INCOMPETENT on PURPOSE. He's a human. They look squishy. Kyle Carter Another reasonable sort. Questions things, with GOOD CAUSE. You can appreciate that. He seems RATHER COMPETENT, in your interactions, and you would have declared him LEADER OF THE HUMANS, if you hadn't already placed the burden of COMMUNICATOR onto MIKE. There's still time. He seems to be the most COMPETENT of the humans there, even if he is A BIT QUIET, and rather REMARKABLY PARANOID, which is PROBABLY FOR THE BEST, all things considered. You could probably paint his land with his blood, if you wanted to. But you PROBABLY WON'T, because that would be RIDICULOUS. Adam Detrich Jack's hostage, and another human. He doesn't seem like a BAD SORT, but he's also incredibly irritating. Occasionally, you question your concern for his well-being. But then, he's hardly worse than A FEW OF THE OTHER PLAYERS. You can put up with it. When he sets aside his MEMEING, he actually seems COMPETENT. May be a good teammate, if he would stop WANDERING OFF ON HIS OWN, or trying to PICK FIGHTS WITH LITERALLY EVERYONE. It's hard to work with a CORPSE. Doesn't mean you couldn't KICK HIS ASS, though. Arty Batson He's a PATHETIC EXAMPLE OF A HUMAN BEING. His confidence is nil, his HOPE is NOTHING, and his CONVERSATIONAL MERIT leaves a lot to be desired. Frankly, you LOATHE interacting with him because it's SO INCREDIBLY DULL. He'll just be a MASSIVE DEADWEIGHT on your team, if he doesn't GET HIS ACT TOGETHER. And you've been TRYING to help him, which he SEEMS TO RESENT, because he can't even express GRATITUDE PROPERLY. You can TOLERATE THIS, for now. You'll give him a FAIR CHANCE. You're not SURE what you did, but he seems to have gained some DEGREE OF DETERMINATION, even if it seemed rather more like STUPIDITY than COURAGE; but you'll take what you can get if it means that your team will DO something. It seems like TRYING TO STAB HIM and then later HELPING SAVE HIS LIFE and BANDAGING HIS EYE brought about a bit of goodwill. You get along with him WELL ENOUGH. You could kill him in your sleep. Or his sleep. Either one works. :) Milo Howser A rather VOCAL human, and even with him being ON THE SAME PLANET as you, you never really SAW MUCH OF HIM. He speaks loudly and MIGHT be competent. He managed SOMETHING somewhat impressive. Maybe he's competent? Time will tell. Lucy Felling She probably exists? You haven't really TALKED TO HER. Lorcan Miviwa As far as HIGHBLOODS go, she's one of the BETTER ONES. At least she's PLEASANT TO TALK TO, even though she really had some BAD LUCK with her choice of diamonds. You've helped her AS MUCH AS YOU CAN. When PUSH CAME TO SHOVE, she RAN AND HID, though, which is LESS THAN IMPRESSIVE. Libby Libby. The red blooded alien who saved your life, and that of your friends. She engaged in some HARMLESS SHIPPING, but when someone can LITERALLY SEE RELATIONSHIPS, you can HARDLY BLAME HER. You trust her, and after having helped Serios in his efforts to help her REMAIN ALIVE after Jack nearly killed her, you think you've done some part of PAYING HER BACK for your life. You owe her, too, for her pulling a few strings and saving Nyarla and Aaisha, even if her certainty of her vision caused CARA direct harm. You think you can TRUST HER, though you hardly expect her to do MUCH FOR YOU AT ALL. As long as she doesn't have a reason to act against you, everything should be FINE. Scarlet It's safe to say that you aren't on good terms. Jack Ugh. Vigil Killing you was fair, honestly. The Handmaidens They both seem to be a rather GOOD SORT OF INDIVIDUAL, and you GET ALONG WITH THEM. They're helpful, and they seem to share a fair few motivations with you. Hopefully it STAYS THAT WAY. Ariadne (<3) You GET ALONG WITH THEM well, despite the RATHER ODD circumstances that things began with. They've handled themselves AMIABLY, though you're still a bit wary of their NATURE, if only because you DON'T ENTIRELY UNDERSTAND IT. OOC Contact Hit me up at chainsawshekanigans.tumblr.com or Corona on pchum, or shekanigans on skype.